


I like your car

by VaguesCalmes



Series: Voltron Writings [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brief mention of car accident, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Keith and Allura are good friends, M/M, Mild Language, Not that they realised that it was a date, date, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaguesCalmes/pseuds/VaguesCalmes
Summary: Alternative Universe where Keith and Allura are good friends, Lance flies down to confess his feelings towards Keith and Keith convincingly drives a pink car





	I like your car

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a cute idea i had in my head for a while now?? It makes zero sense why the setting is the way it is but just roll with it hhahag Hope you enjoy this!! Kudos and comments are appreciated ♡  
> Ps I apologize for any grammar mistakes!

"I can't fucking believe this..." Keith muttered under his breath as he took the car keys from Allura's hand.

"Hey! Don't be mean! You shouldn't have crashed your own car dumbass!" Allura teased him.

"Oh, fuck off! For the 100th time, it wasn't my fault! The guy came out of nowhere and rammed into me!" Keith threw daggers.

"I know, I know! I'm glad it wasn't anything serious." Allura smiled at him.

"I have a damn chasm on my forehead! I wouldn't say nothing happened!" Keith opposed.

"Don't be a baby Keith, it's just a scratch. Now go! Don't make the guys wait!" Allura rushed him.

"It's just Lance, Allura."

"So it's a date then!" Allura said and before Keith could argue back, she closed the door on him.

Keith sat in the car and turned on the pink Mini Cooper that belonged to his friend.

"Lance's gonna destroy me! Goddamn pink car!" Keith complained as he drove away.

\----

"I'm almost there Lance, goddamn!" Keith muttered.

"Well, I'm fucking hungry dude!" Lance protested.

"I see the airport Lance. Give me like 10 minutes. Have to find a free parking space."

"That shouldn't be that fucking hard since it is like 3 a.m. and the airport is empty!" Lance said.

"Nobody forced you to come down here at this hour!" Keith said to Lance.

"Shut the fuck up and hurry up!" Lance said and hung up.

\----

"Jesus fuck! Finally!" Lance said when he finally saw Keith. "Took your sweet time, haven't you?"

"There was no free parking slots! What was I supposed to do?" They hugged. Lance felt ten times happier when he had Keith in his arms. He liked the boy but was at a war with himself if he should confess.

"Ram somebody out of their spot." He said jokingly.

Keith just gave him a glare.

"What happened to your forehead? Tried to make it smaller?" Lance joked.

"No." Keith gave him an evil eye. "Got a scratch."

"It is that bad you had to cover it up?" Lance glanced him questionably.

"Not the prettiest thing to look at. Now, what do you want to eat?" Lance asked him.

"Honestly?" He asked and Keith nodded. "I want a burger and ice cream."

"Ice cream? Really? At 4 in the morning? Whatever!" Keith threw his hands in the air and Lance laughed.

Keith grabbed one of Lance's bags and lead them to his car. Well, Allura's car.

Keith stopped in front of the exit, sighing and remembering the pink car. He had to brace himself for whatever Lance is gonna say.

"Why'd you stop?" Lance asked him.

"Nothing." Keith said and they exited.

"So where did you park the car?" 

"Just around the corner. And whatever you'll want to say, keep it to yourself." Lance looked at him with confusion but before he could question him what he meant, Keith pulled the car keys out and unlocked the car, making a pink Mini Cooper light up.

"OH MY GOD!" Lance started to laugh, Keith just glaring at him. "Is that your car? Oh my... I-I can't..." Lance was wheezing by now. "May I say, it suits you quite well." Lance earned a light whack in his ribs for that.

"Sorry, sorry!" He apologized still laughing. 

"Oh, shut the fuck up and put your garbage in the trunk!" Keith was bitter and Lance was still smiling.

"Sure thing Barbie." He opened the trunk as Keith disappeared on the drivers seat.

Once Lance sat right next to Keith, in his passenger's seat, Keith started the car.  
There was a short silence until Lance spoke.

"I like your car." 

"It's not mine."

"Oh really? It goes with your personality."

"Shut up."

"Then whose car is it?"

"A friend's."

"Where is your then?"

"It's at the machanic's."

"What for?"

"To get repaired Lance! Why are you asking so many questions?" Keith asked him.

"Trying to have some kind of conversation. What? You don't like being questioned?"

"Not my favorite thing, no." Keith was concetrating on the road in front of him.

"Still, what happened to your car? I liked it. It was nice." Lance leaned back in his seat with his hands behind his head.

"Well, let's just say some asshole rammed me 'out of my spot'." Keith said and Lance remembered his statement from earlier.

"Really? Shit dude! You alright?" Lance was a little uneasy at the thought of somebody crashing into Keith's car.

"Well, I am here, alive, driving this piece of shit." Keith joked and Lance smiled.

"Touché." Lance nodded. "Is that the cause of your scratch on that big ass forehead of yours?" Lance pointed at him.

"Yes, and my forehead ain't that big!" Keith protested.

\----

Fifteen minutes later, they were at the McDonald's drive-through ordering burgers and fries.

"I'm starving man!" Lance was irritated how slow this thing was.

"Our food will be here in seconds Lance."

"Still, hungry." 

Just as he said that, their food was being handed. Keith was paying when the worker decided to insult his car.

"Nice girl car, ugly! Did you borrow it from your mom?" This got Lance mad as hell. Who did she think she was? So Lance exited the car and stood up.

"You wanna repeat that?" His 6" frame was pretty scary and intimidating to a 4"11' girl, so she quickly apologized and backed off. Lance got back in the car and they drove away.

"Wow, way to go Lance. I guess I won't be visiting this McDonald's any time soon. Pretty sure the girl there shat her pants." They both chuckled quietly.

\----

Keith suggested they go to the promenade next to the beach since there will be ice cream, something Lance wanted.

They sat down at one of the benches and started eating. They had small talks and mostly Lance talked to Keith about his stuff. Keith didn't mind that at all, in fact he enjoyed it. He could listen to Lance all day, every day. He liked the man so much but he guessed that Lance doesn't have the same feelings for him, so he dissmised his own.

After they had eaten their junk food, they went to buy the ice cream.  
Lance got the chocolate cookies one and Keith bought himself just the plain old vanilla.

They were eating their ice creams as they walked down the promenade, sun slightly started to peek out.

"It's time to go. I'm fucking beat." Lance broke the comfortable silence that was among them two.  
They got back to the car. It was now around five thirthy in the morning, sun slowly rising.

"Do you want me to drive? I mean you are sure more tired than me since I woke you up at like 2 in the morning to come and pick me up?" Lance proposed but Keith declined.

"You'll get lost. I'll drive." And they got in the car.

"By the way, why did you come down here? You usually announce when you are flying down. So what is different this time?" Keith asked putting his seatbelt on.

Lance didn't know if he should confess right now. What if Keith doesn't feel the same way? What if he ruins their friendship testing out this shit?  
Lance was about to say some lame excuse but when he saw those mesmerising violet eyes looking at him and those perfect plump red lips he gave in.

"So I could do this." Lance whispered and closed the distance between himself and Keith, crashing their lips together. 

Lance was shocked, to say at least, when he felt Keith's hands intertwining behind his neck with his hair, returning the kiss. He smiled into the kiss. It felt perfect. Keith's lips moving against his own were something sinful and blissful at the same time. Much to Lance's dissapiontment, they had to pull away to get to air. They were both panting and breathless. Lance wanted to do it again when he saw Keith. His lips were swollen red from the previous kiss, face covered in pink blush and a lock of his slightly long black hair in his eyes.

"Well, I'm not complaining." Keith joked, turning to the front and starting the car. All Lance could do was smile.

Lance was sound asleep in the car as Keith drove to his hotel. He took a glace at him and smiled. He looked adorable and not to mention divine. The way the sun shined on his face made everything look so angelic and god-like.

Keith parked in front of Lance's hotel but was disliking the idea of waking him up. Lance was tired and pretty much sound asleep and waking him up would be a crime. But then again, he knew that if Lance slept in his car like this, he would be in pain tommorow and stiff as a board.

"Hey, Lance!" He whisper-yelled. "Lance we are here." He placed his hand on Lance's shoulder which tore him from his sleep.

"Umgh... Let me sleep..." Lance mumured with his eyes still closed. Keith could only chuckle.

"C'mon Lance! You'll be stiff as a board tommorow if I let you sleep like this." Keith told him, almost pleaded him.

Lance finally opened his eyes but Keith was already out of his car and in the back getting Lance's bags. It took few minutes for Lance to get out of the car but he eventually did it.

Keith did everything, checked at the reception, carried his stuff, opened the door, as a sleepy Lance followed him.

As soon as they were in the room, Lance collapsed onto the bed, light snores could be heard. Keith took this as his cue to go. As he was about to leave, Lance's voice startled him.

"Stay, please." Lance whispered with his eyes half lided. "I know you are tired and driving back wouldn't be a smart idea." And Keith agreed with that so he made his way to the bed. The moment he laid down, Lance wrapped him in his arms. Keith was slowly falling asleep when he heard Lance talking in his sleep.

"Mm... I like your car..."

And Keith silently laughed at Lance's goofiness as he fell asleep. They'll talk out their feelings, but that's a task for later as for now they were both warm and happy in eachothers embrace.


End file.
